1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the art of vacuum cleaners. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved coupling member for an upright vacuum cleaner configured to connect a suction opening in the vacuum""s nozzle base to a hose assembly at least partially disposed in the vacuum""s upper housing portion.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Known upright vacuum cleaners include an upper housing and a nozzle base. Typically, the upper housing and nozzle base are pivotally or hingedly connected through the use of trunnions or another suitable hinge assembly, so that the upper housing pivots between a generally vertical storage position and an inclined operating position. The upper housing includes a handle extending upward therefrom which enables an operator to grasp and maneuver the vacuum.
During vacuuming operations, the nozzle base travels across the floor, carpet, or other subjacent surface being cleaned. An underside of the nozzle base includes a main suction opening formed therein which generally communicates with the upper housing through a hose assembly. A rotating brush assembly is positioned in the region of the nozzle""s main suction opening for contacting and scrubbing the surface being cleaned and to facilitate movement thereacross. A vacuum or suction source is provided in the upper housing for generating the required suction airflow for cleaning operations.
In a typical upright vacuum cleaner, the hose assembly is coupled to the nozzle suction opening via a connecting or coupling assembly. Known coupling assemblies include conventional fasteners, clamps, brackets, and the like. These types of coupling assemblies have several disadvantages. First, they generally require numerous components which add to the complexity and cost of the assembly. A coupling assembly having several components takes more time to put together, thus increasing the cost of labor. Also, the increased components are themselves more expensive. Moreover, these additional components require added housing clearance in the nozzle base which undesirably increases the size of the vacuum cleaner. Finally, known coupling assemblies are manufactured with tolerances which result in tolerance stack-up. Assemblies with tolerance stack-up have sealing problems.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art to provide a two piece coupling assembly that is simple to assemble without fasteners or tools and has optimal sealing capabilities. The present invention achieves such objectives and others.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an upright vacuum cleaner includes a nozzle base having a suction inlet and an upper housing hingedly connected to the nozzle base. The upper housing is selectively moveable between a generally vertical position and a generally inclined position. A tube assembly is disposed at least partially within the upper housing. A receiving portion is located within the nozzle base. A coupling member is configured to be received by the receiving portion for coupling the tube assembly to the suction inlet. The coupling member has a thread segment disposed on its outer surface dimensioned to cooperate with a surface of the receiving portion. The thread segment and cooperating surface of the receiving portion are dimensioned to urge the coupling member into a friction fit seal with the suction inlet upon less than one full rotation of the coupling member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a coupling member for connecting a hose assembly to a nozzle base of an upright vacuum cleaner includes a substantially toroidal body portion having a first axial end, a second axial end, an outer sidewall, and a channel extending therethrough. The first axial end of the body is tapered. A thread segment is disposed on the peripheral sidewall of the body and extends less than 360xc2x0 around the outer sidewall of the body. The thread segment is dimensioned to rotatingly cooperate with an associated surface of the nozzle base for urging the coupling member into a friction fit seal with the associated surface.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of connecting a tube assembly of an upright vacuum cleaner to an opening in a nozzle base of the vacuum cleaner includes providing a coupling member having a substantially cylindrical body portion with a thread segment extending less than 360xc2x0 around an outer surface of the body portion. Next, the coupling member is positioned within a receiving portion disposed in the vacuum cleaner""s nozzle base so that a first tapered end of the coupling member is fitted within a suction inlet of the nozzle base. The coupling member is then rotated less than one full rotation so that the thread segment rotatingly cooperates with a surface of the receiving portion. The tapered end of the coupling member is urged into a friction fit seal with the suction inlet of the nozzle base through continued rotation of the coupling member.